Sorted
by pierulestheworld
Summary: The next generation of the Weasley family gets sorted.


**AN: This is from forever ago, but I really like it. I find the next gen characters interesting since there's so much you can do with them.**

**I don't own any of these characters.**

"Lupin, Edward."

Teddy shuffled forward when his name was called. He heard whispers break out among the older students at his last name. Both of his parents had become heroes for their parts in the fight against Voldemort. He was pretty sure though that Uncle Harry had gotten way more whispers then he had when he was eleven, so he tried to ignore them. He sat on the chair, and when the hat was put on his head it pushed his pale brown hair into his face. (He had decided to make it normal on the first day, didn't want to stick out _too_ much.)

_Mm… very loyal to your family, much like your mother, _a voice whispered.

Teddy blinked at the unfamiliar voice in his head. _Really_, he thought. His parents died when he was young and he always liked being told of them. Even if the one talking was a sentient hat.

_Indeed. You would do well in the house she was in._

_HUFFLEPUFF_!

-x-x-x-

The blonde girl shuffled uncomfortably as the pool of first years dwindled. Victoire's last name started with a W, which meant that she would be sorted at the very end. She looked out to the tables at the other students and saw Teddy with the Hufflepuffs. He gave her a reassuring smile and a thumb up. She gave a weak smile back.

"Weasley, Victoire."

Vicki gave a small start then hurried forward. She shimmied onto the chair and was in darkness as the hat was put on her head.

_Oh, more Weasley's. How many of you are there going to be for the next few years?_

Vicki blinked in shock but the hat continued before she could say (think?) anything.

_A very sweet girl you seem to be, and quite focused on family. I know the house for you._

_HUFFLEPUFF!_

-x-x-x-

Molly had been standing at the opposite end Dominique was earlier, but now that there was only one other besides them, they were right next to each other again.

Neither girl liked it.

The two of them had always been put next to each other in everything as they were so close in age. The similarities stopped there. Molly had dark auburn hair and dark blue eyes and liked to read. Nick had hair the color of sunshine and eyes the color of the sky and preferred sunshine and sky to the indoors.

"Weasley, Dominique," was called out.

Nick strode to the hat and put it on. It wasn't on for more than two seconds before the hat yelled out Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Molly," was next, and Molly quietly walked forth.

The hat made it hard to see but she was prepared for when it talked. She had asked her father about the sorting ceremony and he was never one to tell little lies to tease.

_Don't want to be near your cousin, I see. You wouldn't be in the same house as her anyways; there is only one for you._

_RAVENCLAW!_

Molly smiled as she went to her table. For once, she was separate from Nick.

-x-x-x-

Louis shifted from one foot to the other as he waited. He had been standing for a while now and was getting tired. He felt bad for Lucy who was after him. They were going to be the last two sorted, and he would be first as L-O comes before L-U. He was glad he wasn't last. It wouldn't be embarrassing or anything, but he wouldn't choose it if he could. Lucy doesn't mind though.

Earlier in the hall people had been worrying about the sorting ceremony, older siblings telling them the worst. He had told anyone near him though, that it wasn't anything painful. Nick had told him every story out there, but Molly had set him straight.

He hoped that Lucy would step up when her name was called. She had always been the dreamy type and Louis had always made sure she didn't wander off and fall off a cliff or something. He didn't mind it, Lucy was fun to talk to, and she said some funny things. And she wasn't like Fred and James, always getting him in trouble.

When his name was called Lucy gave him a smiled and he walked forward. He briefly saw Vicki and Teddy smiling at him, and he heard Nick give a loud whistle.

_Another Weasley, of course. You are much simpler than some others I have sorted throughout the years, though._

As he walked to the Hufflepuff table, he didn't hear Lucy's name get called. Vicki pat him on the back and Teddy gave a large smile to him when he sat down.

Lucy was taking forever to be sorted. He hoped she would be in Hufflepuff with him. Louis wasn't sure where she would be. Hufflepuff seemed as accurate as any.

He gave a small huff of disappointment when she walked to the Ravenclaw table.

That disappointment went away when the food appeared. Nick was not lying when she said that Hogwarts gave feasts.

-x-x-x-

The train ride to Hogwarts had been incredibly interesting. Uncle George had given them some products from his store to try out, but had said in an incredibly fake voice that they should be good boys and not use it immediately. James had understood that Aunt Angelina had made him say that.

He and Fred had decided to honor her wishes for once. While it would be interesting to get a detention on the first day, neither thought that their parents would appreciate it much. (They can do that next year.)

The mutters and whispers that had broken out when James' name was said made him want to laugh. He hadn't done anything worthwhile (yet) so he was amused by the fact they seemed in awe of his name. The headmistress, James noticed, seemed like she would rather had heard any name but his. _Well, she probably did have my namesake as a student,_ he reasoned to himself.

The hat had only been on his head for a few seconds. It had made a disgruntled comment about another of him before yelling Gryffindor. He walked to the table that was cheering loudly and sat down grinning. Nick, sitting a ways down the table, gave him a whistle and a wild grin which he returned.

He blew air through his lips as he waited for Fred to be sorted. He knew he would be Gryffindor and they would be a pair again. His cousin was his best friend, he spent more time with Fred then he did Albus.

James noticed with amusement that when Fred's name was called, Headmistress McGonnagal's face became even wearier than it had when his name was called. He knew she was hoping neither of them was like their namesakes and it made him want to laugh.

When Fred sat next to him, they exchanged grins. This was going to be fun.

-x-x-x-

Albus watched the crowd of students nervously. He saw Vicki watching the other first years and Louis leaning over to the Ravenclaw table to say something to Lucy. Molly was listening intently while at the Gryffindor table Nick, Fred, and James were all laughing loudly at something. Seeing his family didn't make him less nervous.

Rose, she would do fine at Hogwarts no matter the house. She always got along well with everyone. He knew that Scorpius, the boy he had met on the train, would be fine too once everyone forgot that his last name was Malfoy. Al was worried for himself though. He had never been a people person and he knew his resemblance to his father would get him looks no matter the house. Al felt queasy and wished he was at home, talking to Lily and his mother.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

The familiar name broke into his thoughts, and he watched as his tentative friend got sorted. It took almost two minutes, when to the shock of everyone, the hat called out Hufflepuff. Albus didn't think that there had ever been a Malfoy in Hufflepuff. Al felt for the boy, no one would know what to do with him. As he watched the blonde boy shuffle to his table, all his worries came back to him full force. He would be up soon.

"Potter, Albus."

Al's mind went blank and he froze. Rose made a concerned noise behind him. He snapped out of his trance in time for Rose to give him a gentle push forward. He stumbled forward and felt the hat be put on his head.

_Don't be so nervous, boy. I'm just a hat; I'm not going to bite you._

Al wasn't worried about being bitten. He wanted this sorting to be over.

_Ah, I see you are just the nervous type in general_. The hat chuckled. _You'll learn to get over that, no use being nervous all the time. _

He wished the hat would stop with the small talk and get on with it.

It chuckled again. _No need to be in such a hurry. I'm thinking it over. A tricky one you are. You want to prove yourself but you not through acts of bravery. You are smart, but knowledge is not the first thought on your mind. You are loyal to your family but often shut others out on purpose. You want to be something in the world, but you do not want to be in Slytherin at all. _

_Well… Thank you for the summary_, Al thought in dismal. He wouldn't get sorted and he would be sent home and he would be a disgrace to his family.

_So pessimistic you are, and so fast to jump to conclusions._ _You will be sorted eventually_. The hat sounded kind and Al wished that _eventually_ was _now_. He didn't even care what house he would be in now, he was sure he had already been on the chair longer than Scorpius.

_What do you want_, the hat asked.

_I want this to be over_, Al thought. _Choose what you think is best, I won't mind, honest_. And he found he meant it. The conversation from earlier came into his mind. His dad had said that it didn't matter where he went. And if Scorpius could walk to the Hufflepuff table, then he could walk to whichever one he was sorted to.

_Wise thoughts, Albus_. The hat sounded like it was smiling, which was ridiculous Albus thought quietly, hats can't smile. It gave a small laugh and then

_SLYTHERIN_!

As he walked to the green clad table Al felt calm inside. When Rose was sorted into Gryffindor he clapped for her. Although there was a small voice nagging him that he would be a disappointment to his parents, he knew he would do well and they would be happy.

-x-x-x-

Roxanne smiled as she sat a few seats down from Albus. She knew she would be sorted in to Slytherin.

-x-x-x-

Lily bounced in excitement next to him. Hugo and she were the last two of their extended family to be at Hogwarts. Lily was, as usual, brimming with excitement. Hugo, as usual, stood calmly next to her. He couldn't wait to be sorted, sure, but Lily was energized enough for the both of them.

"Potter, Lily."

She literally bounced up to the hat. Hugo sighed in secondhand embarrassment. His cousin never really thought about how she looked, especially when she was in this type of mood.

_GRYFFINDOR_!

She skipped over to the correct table, her arms swinging at her sides. Hugo thought he saw some people laughing at her, but he wasn't sure. He would have to tell her later to tone it down on the energy levels.

"Weasley, Hugo."

The hat slipped nicely onto his head. He heard a quiet rumbling for a second before it yelled out his house.

_RAVENCLAW_!

He walked quietly to his table, silently happy. He had wanted to be in Ravenclaw. From what Molly said, it seemed quite nice.


End file.
